


Osananajimi

by taikodrum (taiko)



Series: Childhood Friends [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles revolving around Kuroko and Ogiwara's time together in their childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osananajimi

**1.**

Kuroko frowned as he stared high up at the basketball hoop. No matter how many times he tried, the ball would miss. Most hitting the hoop and the board, while some never reaching the hoop entirely. Not once did any of his shots get counted. He tried to do the same like the ones he had seen on television but none of them came out right. What was he doing wrong? Before he could continue his thoughts, an unfamiliar voice called out to him.

“Hey!”

Turning to the source, he saw a boy with a ball tucked under his arm.

“Do you mind if I join you?” the boy asked with a grin.

Kuroko didn’t mind; he was glad actually since there was someone he could play with. Oftentimes, when someone stepped inside the court, they would start thinking that the place was haunted by a ghost playing with a ball. Maybe this boy could teach him how to play.

“Okay. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. What’s yours?”

If it were possible, the boy’s face grin widened. “Ogiwara Shigehiro.”

And that was the start of it all.

 

 

 

**2.**

It had been a shock for Ogiwara to know that Kuroko never tried vanilla. It was the best thing in the world and as a friend, it was his task to introduce him to the wonderful world of vanilla.

At first, Kuroko was reluctant but with Ogiwara’s insistence and the vanilla ice cream already melting, he thought there was nothing wrong in trying it.

And it was best decision he had ever made in his life.

Ogiwara watched the atmosphere around Kuroko transform, sparkles floating around the boy. This was the first he had seen his friend like this.

“This is delicious,” Kuroko said, not letting up in consuming the sweet treat.

Proud at his accomplishment, Ogiwara flashed a radiant smile and said, “I told you!”

 

 

 

**3.**

The first time Ogiwara came over the Kuroko household, he thought that Kuroko was the only one left at home. Everything was quiet inside the house, even after Kuroko greeted, “I’m home.”

Ogiwara was left to wait in the living room while Kuroko disappeared to the kitchen, getting snacks and drinks. At that point, Ogiwara felt someone was watching. But that was impossible. Trying to shake off the feeling, he grabbed the remote to turn on the television and that was when he saw it.

A reflection of an old lady sitting next to him.

Kuroko came back and saw his friend crouching at the corner, muttering words he couldn’t quite hear. Placing the tray of snacks and three glasses of water on the coffee table, he said, “I’m home, Obaasan.”

“Ah, welcome back Tecchan,” the grandmother greeted back, quite amused at the other boy. “You have a lively friend.”

“Yes he is,” Kuroko said, his lips quirking up to a smile.

 

 

 

**4.**

“Ogiwara-kun is late,” Kuroko muttered as he dribbled the ball. Usually, his friend would be the first one to arrive since his school was closer. Twenty minutes had already passed and still no sign of him.

But Kuroko didn’t need to worry anymore when he finally caught sight of the familiar face running towards him. A sense of relief washed over him.

“Ogiwara-kun!” he called out.

“Hey!” Ogiwara greeted back, waving a hand at him. Upon reaching the pale boy, he stretched out his arms, his grin reaching his ears. “Look! Dad bought me wristbands!”

Powder blue eyes widened in wonder. On Ogiwara’s wrists were orange wristbands.

“That’s amazing, Ogiwara-kun.”

“Isn’t it?” Ogiwara started posing similar to the heroes frequently shown on television, his eyes sparkling. “Feels like it’s giving strength, like I’m going to be a professional basketball player!”

Yes, Kuroko often saw basketball players wearing those during matches. He couldn’t help but think how cool they were. Would there come a day where he could play with such amazing people?

“Here.” He snapped out of his musings when he felt something soft on his hands. Looking down, he saw a pair of black wristbands. Face written in confusion, he turned at his friend.

“Eh? What is this?”

“That’s for you!” Ogiwara said. “Dad bought two pairs and I thought of you when I saw the other one. It’s a sign that we’re going to be great basketball players in the future! I just know it.”

Kuroko chuckled at his friend’s enthusiasm. “Ogiwara-kun is strange.”

“No I’m not!” Ogiwara complained before picking up the ball and dribbling it. “Come on, let’s play!”

“Yes!”

 

 

 

**5.**

“Dad got transferred.”

The ball hit the ring.

“We’re going to move away next week.”

Another miss.

“It’s pretty far.”

Kuroko could only watch his friend shoot hoops by himself. The news was sudden. In this kind of situation, what was he supposed to say?

The two of them had been together since the day they met: meeting after school to play basketball, eating ice cream together, visiting each other’s homes, watching basketball games on TV… All of these would end once the week was over.

Upon seeing the ball still on ground, he picked it up and showed it to his friend.

“Let’s play basketball some more,” Kuroko said.

Ogiwara’s eyes widened, his lips forming into his usual smile. “Yeah.”

Only a week left and they were going to make the best of it.

 

 

 

**6.**

Tomorrow, Ogiwara and his family would be moving out. The two took this chance to spend as much as they could, playing basketball until they dropped. Under the shade of a nearby tree, they tried to catch their breath, their backs lying on the grass.

Ogiwara laughed. “That’s really fun!”

Although ready to pass out, Kuroko had enough strength to join his friend.

“I can’t believe we’re not going to meet for awhile. But we’re going to meet again. Definitely!” Ogiwara declared.

“Yes,” Kuroko agreed. “We’re going to join the basketball club in middle school, become regulars and play against each other.”

“This isn’t goodbye,” Ogiwara added, raising his fist in the air.

Kuroko did the same, their wristbands—one black, the other orange—bumping together.

“It’s a promise.”


End file.
